


When the Cherryblossoms are at full bloom

by skymoonsmile



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: (Mentioned) RoseAli, F/F, M/M, Post DLC, Pre-Epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymoonsmile/pseuds/skymoonsmile
Summary: Even after Sorey turns into light to purify Maotelus, Mikleo still visits him to talk to him, to the pillar of light. He does not know that Sorey is sits right beside him everytime he visits.





	When the Cherryblossoms are at full bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Cherryblossoms are symbols of impermance and new beginning.
> 
> They only bloom for a short time which shows impermanence but that bloom signifies the end of Winter and the start of a new beginning.

_Sorey loves spring._

The flowers are at full bloom. The sky is blue. The wind feels great. Spring is just great.

Another reason why Sorey loves spring is because when the cherry blossoms are at full bloom, a certain water seraph never forgets to visit him.

"I wonder if Mikleo would visit me today..." Sorey wondered. "I mean the cherry blossoms are already at full bloom."

Sorey sat on the edge of the cliff staring at the giant pillar of light he created to purify Maothelus. He was humming by himself when he heard the sound of someone walking towards him.

He arrived, carrying his staff and the usual copy of Celestial Records.

"Aah! Mikleo! You came!" Sorey ran towards Mikleo and tried to hug him but he just phased through Mikleo. "Oh yeah, while I am purifiying Maothelus, he can't see, hear or touch me..."

Sorey felt a bit annoyed.

"Hey, Sorey... It's been awhile..." Mikleo sat at the edge of the cliff smiling towards the pillar.

"Yeah," Sorey sat beside Mikleo. "It has been three months? Was it? Since the last time you visited me."

"Sorry, I'm not able to visit as often as I used to." Mikleo continued to speak to the pillar of light.

Sorey smiled at Mikleo's face that is filled with guilt. "I understand, we both have responsibilities and just like how I left to purify Maotelus. I kn-"

"You know, Rose and Alisha is going to get married next month." Sorey was cut by Mikleo's voice.

Sorey stopped. His eyes widened and smiled widely. "Seriously?! I am so happy for them!"

"So, I won't be able to visit here next month... Preparations and all." Mikleo announced, a bit sad.

"It's okay, I understand." Sorey replied.

"Rose is also thinking of searching for a new Squire. You know, to continue the Shepherd tradition and to purify hellions." Mikleo told him. "So, they are doing the festival at Ladylake once again. Together with the wedding"

Sorey laughed, "A festival and a wedding? Rose really thinks of interesting stuffs!"

"Everyone is moving on with their lives" Mikleo looked down. "Rose and Alisha getting married, Lailah searching for the next shepherd, The usual gang helping Rose in purifying Hellions."

"Yeah..." Sorey put his hand on the top of Mikleo's and also started staring at the light. "How about you, Mikleo? What are you doing?"

"I miss you, Sorey..." Mikleo started crying, "Everyone is finding the things that they need to do, leaving me behind,"

Mikleo's voice is soft but filled with loneliness. He hugged his knees and continues to sob.

"Gramps is gone, my mother is dead, I have no one to turn to... Sorey, please come back. I just don't know what to do, without you..."

"Mikleo, don't cry." Sorey hugged him from behind.

Sorey knows that Mikleo cannot hear anything that he is saying but he is just hoping that some how, some way he can tell Mikleo that he is just beside him. That Sorey does not want to see him sad or crying. He felt powerless, his one and only is right in front of him, crying because of loneliness and he cannot do anything about it.

A huge breeze blew towards them together with it are bunch of cherry blossom petals. One light pink petal landed in front of Mikleo, catching the water seraph's attention. His tears stopped and then he smiled.

"New beginning...Huh"

Mikleo continued to talk to Sorey until dawn. Telling Sorey all the events that happened, whether significant or not. Sorey listen, nod and most of the time react to what Mikleo is saying.

After that, Mikleo stood up and said "I will be going back to Ladylake now, Sorey. Do not miss me too much!" Mikleo joked.

"I will visit again soon, the earliest would be three months from now but I swear," Mikleo stood and smiled towards the light.

_"When the cherry blossoms are at full bloom, I will be here."_

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic  
> Hope you like it. :)
> 
> dylanhere.tumblr.com


End file.
